


secret love song

by Iharascarl



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iharascarl/pseuds/Iharascarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena setiap Arthur melihat potongan-potongan memori yang mengingatkannya pada Laura, hatinya mati secara perlahan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret love song

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya. I didn't own anything.  
> Secret Love Song (c) Iharascarl  
> Warning : (au/ficlet/england-belgium/using human names)

Arthur duduk ditempat tidur, kertas-kertas penuh jejak tinta berhamburan; diatas kasur, dilantai, dan tempat sampah. Gelas tehnya sudah kosong untuk yang kelima kali, namun ia sudah malas untuk membuat teh lagi. Terlebih saat ini ia masih belum mendapat inspirasi untuk melanjutkan lirik lagu yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Padahal deadline hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Ia butuh inspirasi, tapi ia tidak tahu dimana tempat yang ia butuhkan untuk mendapatkan inspirasi tersebut. Atau hal apa yang dapat membuat otaknya mampu berpikir lagi.

Arthur bukanlah seorang musisi, ia bukan penyanyi, bukan juga seorang pemain (yang bisa ia mainkan hanya sebuah biola), apalagi seorang komposer. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menulis lagu. Pekerjannya hanyalah menulis lagu. Namun, tak pernah rasanya sesulit ini baginya untuk menemukan inspirasi.

Lagu yang harus ia tulis, menceritakan tentang seorang pria yang memendam rasa cinta pada seorang wanita yang sudah bersama dengan lelaki lain, dan mencurahkan segalanya dalam sebuah lagu, sampai si wanita tersebut akhirnya menyadari arti dari lagu tersebut. Namun, si wanita terlambat mengetahuinya, membiarkan pria tersebut menunggu dan menahan perih terlalu lama sampai akhirnya si pria ternyata sudah bersama dengan wanita lain.

Arthur mengusap wajahnya sejenak, lalu ketika Ia membukanya lagi, matanya terfokus pada satu-satunya figura yang terpajang didalam kamarnya. Laura Victoria, tertawa bersamanya dan satu orang lelaki lainnya. Laura yang sekarang sudah bersama dengan lelaki lain. Seorang lelaki yang berada dalam figura foto yang sama dengannya dan wanita yang ia cintai. Laura yang tersenyum bahagia dan hatinya yang beku secara perlahan.

Hey, Arthur tidak ingin melebih-lebihkan. Namun bukankah kisahnya hampir mirip dengan kisah yang harus ia tulis? gila, bukan?

Gila, bukan? hanya dengan menatap satu-satunya foto yang ada dalam ruangannya dapat memberikan efek sebesar ini padanya. Arthur kemudian segera mengambil pena dan kertas, dan menulis apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu juga. Ia merasa senang karena mendapatkan inspirasi untuk melanjutkan lagu yang sedang ia tulis...

When you're with him, do you call his name

Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the  
same?

Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?

Or would you play it safe and stay?

Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless

Why can't you hold me in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

I wish that it could be like that

...namun hatinya mati secara perlahan.

Why can't we be like that?  
.  
.  
.  
fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Love Song (c) Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo.


End file.
